Everything to know about the Twilight carachters
by Ashley Terror
Summary: every thing about every character. enjoy!


Bella Swan

_Main article: Bella Swan_

**Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan** (later **Isabella Marie Cullen**) is an average, clumsy, accident-prone girl who moves from Phoenix, Arizona, to Forks, Washington, to live with her father, Charlie. Though many boys are attracted to her when she arrives, she falls in love with Edward Cullen, a mysterious boy she discovers to be a vampire. In an attempt to protect Bella from his dangerous lifestyle, Edward leaves her. Bella falls into a depression and is comforted by her friend, Jacob Black. She comes to love Jacob as well, though not as deeply as she loves Edward. She eventually marries Edward and, after a complicated pregnancy, she gives birth to their daughter Renesmee, and becomes a vampire at 18. After her transformation she has the ability to shield her and others' minds from mental attacks.

Kristen Stewart played Bella in the _Twilight_ film.

Edward Cullen

_Main article: Edward Cullen (Twilight)_

**Edward Cullen** (born **Edward Anthony Masen**) was born on June 20, 1901 in Chicago, Illinois, and is frozen in his 17-year-old body. While dying of the Spanish influenza, he was changed into a vampire by Dr. Carlisle Cullen after Edward's mother, Elizabeth, begged him to save Edward as her dying wish. Edward has the special ability to read minds, with the exception of Bella Swan's. He falls in love with Bella soon after she arrives in Forks. Edward knows that he could kill Bella easily, a fact that torments him so much that in _New Moon_ he decides to leave Forks so he and his family won't be able to hurt her. He returns, however, because he realizes he cannot live without her. Edward marries Bella in _Breaking Dawn_ and they have a child, Renesmee.

Robert Pattinson played Edward Cullen in the _Twilight_ film.

Jacob Black

_Main article: Jacob Black_

**Jacob Black** is Bella's best friend. He is a Quileute Native American and a werewolf, later revealed to be a shape-shifter as he doesn't transform on the full moon. In _Twilight_, Jacob plays a minor role, being a forgotten childhood friend of Bella's. In an attempt to learn more about Cullens, Bella flirts with Jacob, and he tells her tribe legends about them being "the cold ones", or vampires. After Edward leaves Bella in _New Moon_, Bella spends much of her time with Jacob, trying to heal her broken heart and move on. Though at first only a friend, Jacob later falls in love with Bella. Although he spends most of his time in _Eclipse_ trying to win Bella, in _Breaking Dawn_ he imprints —an involuntary process in which a werewolf finds their soul mate— on Bella and Edward's daughter, Renesmee.

Taylor Lautner played Jacob Black in the _Twilight_ film.

Carlisle Cullen

**Carlisle Cullen** (also known as **Stregoni Benefici**[1]) is Esme's husband and Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper's adoptive father. His first appearance was in _Twilight_ and his physical age is 23. Carlisle is described to look like a model; he has blond hair, stands at 6 ft 2 in (1.9 m), and is slender but muscular. Carlisle theorizes that when a human is turned into a vampire, they will have an enhanced ability from their previous life. He believes he brought compassion from his human life. Carlisle has had centuries to perfect his medicinal talents, therefore making him an excellent doctor. Unlike most vampires, he is not at all tempted by the scent of human blood, due to the over 300 years he has spent holding back his temptations. Carlisle Cullen was the son of an Anglican pastor, born in 1640s London, England, during a time of religious upheaval. His father and other pastors would hunt down creatures such as witches, werewolves, and vampires, often mistaking humans for them. As his father got older, Carlisle was put in charge. One night, he was attacked by a vampire and left to die on the streets. Knowing he would not be accepted by society, he hid himself and silently went through the painful transformation, emerging as a vampire. Horrified, he tried various methods of killing himself, but nothing worked due to his power. One night, he could endure hunger no longer and fed on a group of passing deer. Subsequently realizing that he did not have to live off humans, he set out to perfect his resistance to blood lust and become a doctor.

For a short time, Carlisle lived with the Volturi, though he eventually left and traveled to the New World. While treating patients with the Spanish Influenza, he met a woman who begged him to do whatever he could to save her son, Edward. Out of loneliness, Carlisle transformed him into a vampire and Edward became his companion. Soon after, in 1921, Carlisle moved to Wisconsin where he treated Esme, after a failed suicide attempt brought on by the loss of her infant son. Carlisle felt compelled to save her life and turned her into a vampire, subsequently falling in love with her, and marrying her later on. Carlisle then transformed Rosalie Hale, a young woman who was almost killed by her drunken fiancé and his friends in Rochester, New York, and left in the street to die. Later, while hunting, Rosalie found a young man named Emmett who had been mauled by a bear, and carried him over 100 miles to Carlisle. Carlisle then changed Emmett, since Rosalie was unwilling to do it herself for fear of blood lust overwhelming her. After Carlisle changed Emmett, Carlisle and his family moved to Hoquiam, Washington, where they made a treaty with the Quileute Native American tribe, that the Quileutes would leave the Cullens alone if the Cullen family did not bite any humans or trespass on their land. The Cullens agreed to this treaty, and lived in relative peace until they had to move on. Between the Cullens' first and second stay in Forks, Alice and Jasper joined his coven as well, having found Carlisle on their own. Throughout the _Twilight_ saga, Carlisle works as a doctor, acting as the coven leader and offering medical advice and help when Bella is pregnant in _Breaking Dawn_.

Carlisle was portrayed by Peter Facinelli in the _Twilight_ film.[2]

Esme Cullen

**Esme Cullen** (born **Esme Anne Platt** and later **Esme Anne Evenson**) is the wife of Carlisle and adoptive mother of Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper. She enjoys restoring old houses and her physical age is 26. She has no special power, but has a strong ability to love passionately. Esme is described as being 5 ft 6 in (1.7 m) with caramel-colored hair; she also has a heart-shaped face with dimples, and her figure is slender, but rounded and soft. Esme was born in the late 1800s, living in Columbus, Ohio, where she was treated at the age of 16 by Carlisle after breaking her leg when climbing a tree. She married Charles Evenson, but was abused by him. After finding out she was pregnant, she ran away and gave birth to a son, who subsequently died a few days later. Mournful of his death, Esme attempted to kill herself by jumping off of a cliff. Presumed dead, she was brought to a morgue. Carlisle, who remembered treating her years before, was able to sense her heartbeat and changed her into a vampire. Esme fell in love and married Carlisle soon after. She loves her adoptive children as much as she did her own son, but still grieves that she cannot bear children.

Esme is present throughout the entire _Twilight_ series, revealing her past to Bella during the Cullens' baseball game in _Twilight_. Esme treats Bella as her own daughter, comforting her after several traumatic events. In _Breaking Dawn_, it is revealed that Esme owns a South American island named "Isle Esme" that was purchased for her by Carlisle, where she allows Edward and Bella to spend their honeymoon.

Elizabeth Reaser portrayed Esme in the _Twilight_ film.[2]

Rosalie Hale

**Rosalie Lillian Hale** is the adopted daughter of Esme and Carlisle, adoptive sister of Edward, Alice, and Jasper, and wife of Emmett. Her physical age is 18, and she was born in 1915 in Rochester, New York, as the daughter of a banker. Rosalie is described as being the most beautiful person in the world, even for a vampire; she is tall, statuesque, and has long, wavy blonde hair. As a human, Rosalie was described as a woman who had beauty, elegance, class, and eyes resembling violets. Royce King II took an interest in her and soon the two became engaged. Rosalie was extremely envious of her good friend Vera and her baby boy and, while on a visit, noticed that she did not share the same relationship with Royce as Vera did with her husband. Dismissing it, Rosalie later walked home and met an intoxicated Royce and his friends. Royce bragged about his fiancée's beauty, leading to her being beaten, presumably raped, and left to die. Carlisle, coming across her, decided to change her into a vampire. After her transformation, she tortured and killed those who had beaten her, including Royce, but did not drink their blood.

Rosalie first appears in _Twilight_, acting as the sister of Jasper. She is mean to Bella, jealous of her being human, and not wanting Bella to choose a life as a vampire. Rosalie is rather vain, self centered, and wishes to be human and have children, so much so that she would give up her immortality and beauty for it. In _New Moon_, she mistakenly reports to Edward that Bella is dead after she supposedly commits suicide, though Bella was actually just partaking in the sport of cliff-diving. Edward proceeds to travel to Italy, desiring to have the Volturi kill him. In _Eclipse_, Rosalie reveals her past to Bella with the hopes that she will choose to stay human. She also joins the fight against a group of savage newborn vampires. In _Breaking Dawn_, Bella contacts Rosalie after finding out she is pregnant, knowing that Rosalie has always wanted children. She stays by Bella's side throughout the pregnancy, defending her choice to keep the baby. Rosalie acts as a guardian to the child, Renesmee, taking care of her while Bella is going through her transformation into a vampire. When the Volturi plot to destroy Renesmee, Rosalie helps gather vampire nomads to provide evidence that Renesmee isn't a danger.

Nikki Reed portrayed Rosalie in the _Twilight_ film.[3]

Emmett Cullen

**Emmett Cullen** (born **Emmett McCarty**[4]) is Rosalie's husband, Carlisle and Esme's adopted son, and Edward, Alice, and Jasper's adoptive brother. Emmett is described as being tall, burly, extremely muscular, and, to most humans, the most intimidating of his adoptive siblings. He has slightly curly dark hair and dimpled cheeks.

Emmett was 20 and living in Gatlinburg, Tennessee, in 1935 when he was mauled by a bear. The injuries from the attack were severe and he was found by Rosalie, who had been hunting in the area at the time. Rosalie, who was reminded of her friend's baby having the same curls, dimples, and innocent appearance, carried him over a hundred miles to Appalachia where Carlisle Cullen was, asking him to spare Emmett's life by turning him into a vampire. Emmett joined Carlisle's coven, but initially had trouble adjusting to the family's diet of animal blood. In _Twilight_, Emmett is at first wary of Bella, but eventually warms up to her. He often teases her for her clumsiness and constant blushing, and votes in favor of her becoming a vampire in _New Moon_. In _Breaking Dawn_ Emmett jokingly makes innuendos about Bella's sex life, until being silenced when she defeats him in an arm wrestling match.

Kellan Lutz portrayed Emmett in the _Twilight_ film.[2]

Alice Cullen

**Alice Cullen** (born **Mary Alice Brandon**) is the adopted daughter of Carlisle and Esme, adoptive sister of Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett, and wife of Jasper. Alice is described as being petite and pixie-like at 4 ft 10 in (1.5 m), with a graceful gait and hair that is short, spiky, and black. Her special ability is to see the future, an enhanced version of her ability to have premonitions as a human. However, her ability is limited; she is only able to see the outcome of a decision once it is made. Due to this, decisions made in the spur of the moment can not be foreseen. Alice can see futures involving humans and vampires, though is unable to see the futures of werewolves or half-breeds, such as Renesmee. In _Breaking Dawn_, Alice theorizes that she can see vampires very clearly because she is one, can see humans somewhat less clearly because she was one, and cannot see werewolves or half-breeds because she never was one. Alice is portrayed as being bubbly and optimistic, and loves and cares for Bella like a sister. Her hobbies include shopping, make-overs, and throwing parties. Alice's early history is very vague, as she remembers nothing of her human life and woke up alone as a vampire. It is eventually revealed that she was born around 1901 in Biloxi, Mississippi, and was kept in an asylum because she had premonitions. Alice was changed by an old vampire who worked at the asylum in order to protect her from James, a tracker vampire who was hunting her. After doing some research, Alice found her grave and discovered that the date on her tombstone matched the date of her admission to the asylum. Through her research she additionally discovered that she had a little sister named Cynthia, and that Cynthia's daughter, Alice's niece, was still alive in Biloxi.

Throughout _Twilight_, Alice uses her ability to see the future and help Bella when she is in danger. The two soon become friends, loving each other like sisters. In _New Moon_, Alice foresees Bella jumping off a cliff and assumes she is trying to commit suicide, though Bella actually was partaking in the sport of cliff diving. Rosalie, believing Bella to be dead, informs Edward. After discovering the truth, Alice accompanies Bella to Italy to stop Edward from killing himself. They are successful, but are taken to see the Volturi, who act as police of the vampire world. Through Alice's premonitions, Aro is able to see that Bella will eventually become a vampire and invites her, Alice, and Edward to stay with them. They all refuse and return to Forks. In _Eclipse_, Alice, who proves to be an adept fighter, joins in the fight to destroy a group of rampaging newborn vampires, created by Victoria in an effort to take revenge on Edward. Alice acts as Bella's maid of honor at her wedding in _Breaking Dawn_ and helps with Renesmee until leaving to search out a crossbreed after the Volturi plan to destroy Renesmee, believing her to be an immortal child. Alice is successful and the Volturi, not seeing a threat, leave.

Ashley Greene portrayed Alice in the _Twilight_ film.[2]

Jasper Hale

**Jasper Hale** (born **Jasper Whitlock**) is the adopted son of Carlisle and Esme, adoptive brother of Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie, and husband of Alice. He was born in Texas and joined the Confederate States Army in 1861 to serve in the Civil War. Due to his extremely charismatic personality, he ascended through the ranks quickly. Jasper was turned into a vampire in 1863 by a vampire named Maria when he was 20 years old. As a vampire, he gained the ability to manipulate the emotions of those around him. Recognizing his high rank in the army, Maria decided to change him into a vampire to help her claim territory in Monterrey. Jasper's responsibility was to train young vampires and then kill them when they were no longer useful (about a year after their transformation- when their strength began to fade). After about a century of this, he grew weary of the lifestyle and joined an old friend, Peter, and his mate Charlotte. Jasper left the two eventually, not wanting to feed on humans because he could feel his prey's emotions as they died. Alice, foreseeing that they would be together, met him in a half-empty diner in Philadelphia, and together they sought out the Cullen family. Due to his past, where he was able to feed on humans whenever he chose, Jasper lacks strong self-control. He is described as tall with honey blond hair, and is muscular but lean. His body is covered with crescent-shaped scars, after the many years of fighting and training newborn vampires.

In _Twilight_, Jasper accompanies Alice and Bella when they are hiding from James. He uses his ability to calm Bella when she is stressed or afraid. In _New Moon_, he attacks Bella after she gets a paper cut, prompting the Cullen family to leave Forks to protect Bella. In _Eclipse_, Jasper teaches the werewolves and vampires fighting techniques to defend themselves against newborn vampires. In _Breaking Dawn_, Jasper leaves with Alice to find a vampire-human hybrid, and returns with her to defend Renesmee from the Volturi.

Jackson Rathbone portrayed Jasper in the _Twilight_ film.[2]

Renesmee Cullen

**Renesmee "Nessie" Carlie Cullen** is the half-vampire, half-human daughter of Edward Cullen and Bella Swan, born on September 10, three days before Bella's nineteenth birthday in _Breaking Dawn_. Her name is derived from the amalgamation of the names of Bella's mother, Renée, and Edward's adoptive mother, Esme. Her middle name, Carlie, is a combination of the names Carlisle, Edward's adoptive father, and Charlie, Bella's father. She has the same facial features and hair color as Edward, but the curly hair of her grandfather, Charlie Swan, and the brown eyes of Bella. She is described by Bella and Jacob as being the most beautiful person in the world, even though she is so young. Her heart pumps blood, giving her a blush, and her pale skin glows in the sunlight. Her skin is very warm and soft to the touch, but it is as strong as a vampire's. Renesmee can survive on either blood or human food, though she prefers blood, and she doesn't produce venom. Her special abilities are being able to show someone a thought by touching their skin, and penetrating mental shields. Renesmee grows both mentally and physically at a fast rate, being able to speak only seven days after her birth, and by the end of _Breaking Dawn_ she is able to read, run, hunt, and perform other tasks at advanced levels for her young age. Her intelligence stuns everyone - Bella and Edward especially - as she can understand what is going on around her when the Volturi arrive. Jacob Black gives her the nickname "Nessie" because he considers her full name to be a mouthful, though Bella strongly dislikes him nick-naming her child "after the Loch Ness Monster". However, by the end of the book, all of the characters adopt this shortened version. She will reach physical maturity after about seven years, when her physical appearance will be around seventeen, and will then stop aging.

After Jacob Black imprints on Renesmee, Irina, a vampire from another coven, sees Renesmee and believes she is an "immortal child", a child who had been bitten by a vampire. She informs the Volturi, as immortal children are not allowed to live. Intent on killing Renesmee and decimating the Cullens, the Volturi travel to Forks. However, the Cullen family members gather witnesses from around the world to prove that Renesmee is not an immortal child. Alice brings another half-breed, Nahuel, who explains what he is. No longer seeing Renesmee as a threat, the Volturi leave.

Vampires

In _Twilight_, vampires deviate from traditional views in many ways, a fact often alluded to in the series, usually for humorous purposes. Meyer has said she did not research vampire mythology before writing the series.[5] For example, they are not harmed by garlic, holy items, or wooden stakes; they have reflections, and are capable of coming out during the day. Vampires are also capable of eating human food, though their bodies are unable to digest it and they must cough it up later.[6] They do not have to breathe, but typically find it uncomfortable to be without a sense of smell.

All vampires possess supernatural beauty, allowing them to lure in prey. Their skin is flawless and has the texture and feel of marble; in direct sunlight it sparkles. Newborn vampires have bright red eyes, though they fade to a deeper crimson over the course of a year. If a vampire chooses to drink human blood, the most revitalizing kind of blood for a vampire, then their eyes will be deep crimson. If they feed on animal blood, like the Cullens, their eyes are golden in color. Regardless of meal preference, all vampires' eyes grow darker with thirst, eventually fading to black, and they only tire from lack of blood. All vampires are described as having incredible superhuman strength, with the ability to uproot trees, throw cars, and crush metal. Newborns are known to be exceptionally strong during their first year of being vampires because of the excessive amount of human blood in their systems. Vampires have very keen senses and are able to see and hear clearly for miles and move with such speed that they become a blur to human eyes. They are immortal, and very difficult to destroy, only permanently killed when dismembered and then burned, as their body parts continue to move even after being detached. Vampires are not able to sleep, and thus spend all days and nights awake. After the transformation from human to vampire, a certain ability is enhanced, sometimes resulting in a special ability. While not definite, the theory behind special abilities is that the power is reminiscent of the individual's original personality. Some vampires have no special abilities, and instead have a prominent personality or physical trait from their human life magnified.

The Volturi

The vampire coven known as the **Volturi** resides in Volterra, Italy. They are regarded as "royalty" by other vampires because they have lived for well over three thousand years and act as police, enforcing the rule that the existence of vampires be kept a secret from humans. They often send others to travel from Volterra to prevent overzealous covens and renegade vampires from exposing their species. They are guarded by several powerful vampires who have been collected for their powers and skills. Carlisle once stayed with the coven as a guest, but left due to his desire to avoid harming humans and created his own coven in the United States. At the end of _New Moon_, the Volturi discover that Bella, a human, has learned of the existence of vampires, and demand that she be made into a vampire as well, or else be killed. In _Breaking Dawn_, the vampire Irina goes to the Volturi and warns them that the Cullens have created an immortal child after seeing Edward and Bella's daughter, Renesmee, hunting not far from the Cullens' house. The Volturi coven proceeds to Forks to destroy Renesmee, but leaves once they realize that she is not a threat.

The Volturi leaders consist of Aro, who can read every thought a person has ever had once he has made physical contact, Marcus, who senses relationships, and Caius, who has no known power. Aro's wife, Sulpicia, Caius' wife, Athenodora, and formerly Marcus' wife, Didyme, who had the power to make others happy, also act as leaders.[7] The Volturi guard consists of 32 members, including Jane, who creates illusions of pain; Alec, who is able to cut off the senses of others; Demetri, who can track anyone once he has the tenor of their mind; Chelsea, who can change emotional bondings; and Renata, who can make anyone feel distracted and wandering when they are near her (classified as a "shield"). The majority of the Volturi remain nameless throughout the series. There is also a human secretary named Gianna who appears in _New Moon_. Despite her hopes to become a vampire, she is killed by the Volturi by the events of _Breaking Dawn_.[8] The Volturi have invited Carlisle, Edward, Alice, Kate, Benjamin, Zafrina, and Bella to join them, though all have refused.

James

The major antagonist of the novel _Twilight_, **James** is depicted as a merciless "tracker" vampire who hunts human beings or, in some cases, animals, for sport. Fellow coven member Laurent says of James that he is unusually gifted at what he does and always gets what he wants, though it is later revealed that a then-human Alice Cullen escaped his clutches some time ago by being turned into a vampire before James could attack. Unlike the Cullen family, he drinks human blood as his food source. Towards the end of _Twilight_, James is dismembered and set on fire (thus permanently destroyed) by Cullen brothers Emmett and Jasper after luring Bella to an empty ballet studio and nearly killing her. The shimmery scar left by his venomous bite still remains on Bella's hand as a symbol of his unsuccessful attempt on her life. James is described as having light brown hair and being quite unremarkable and average-looking.

James is portrayed by Cam Gigandet in the _Twilight_ film.[3]

Victoria

A red-haired, cat-like vampire, **Victoria** is originally a member of James' coven. She plays a small role in the first book assisting James, her lover and coven leader, in hunting Bella Swan. After James is killed, she decides to exact revenge on Edward Cullen by plotting to kill his partner, Bella. However, Bella is sufficiently protected from her wrath by the Quileute werewolves. Months later in _Eclipse_, Victoria creates an army of bloodthirsty newborn vampires in Seattle to rise up against the combined forces of the werewolves and Cullen family. During this battle, both she and her new fighting partner, Riley, are destroyed by Edward and the young werewolf Seth Clearwater. Her supernatural talent is an ability to know the safe place to escape to.

Victoria is portrayed by Rachelle Lefèvre in the _Twilight_ film.[3]

Laurent

A dark-haired, olive-toned vampire, **Laurent** is a member of James' coven in _Twilight_. When James and Victoria choose to track and murder Bella, Laurent leaves both of them and travels to Denali, Alaska in hopes of finding solace among a coven of "vegetarian" vampires. However, he does not adopt their strict diet of drinking animal blood, and "cheats" by occasionally feeding on humans. During this stay he takes a special liking to a vampire named Irina, though the infatuation is not strong enough to keep him there, as he later returns to Forks in _New Moon_ as a favor to Victoria. During this visit, he stumbles across Bella and tries to kill her, before being ambushed by the Quileute werewolves and subsequently destroyed.

Laurent is portrayed by Edi Gathegi in the _Twilight_ film.[9]

Amazonian coven

**Zafrina**, **Senna**, and **Kachiri** are members of the Amazonian coven. Zafrina's special ability is to create illusions; however, they do not affect Bella or anyone who is under her protective shield. She builds a strong relationship with Renesmee Cullen, who is said to have liked Zafrina and her "pretty pictures". Zafrina has Bella promise to bring Renesmee to visit her in the future.

American nomads

**Peter**, his mate **Charlotte**, **Mary**, and **Randall** are American nomads. Peter is Jasper's good friend, and helped Jasper escape his previous life as a general of newborn vampires. Though he feeds on human blood, he does not agree with the execution of newborns after they have outlived their usefulness. In the past, Jasper lived with Peter and Charlotte, but chose to leave because of his ability to sense his human prey's emotions.

Denali coven

**Tanya**, **Carmen**, her mate **Eleazar**, **Kate**, and later **Garrett** are members of the Denali coven. Like the Cullens, the Denali coven practices a diet of drinking animal instead of human blood. They are on good terms with the Cullens, though the relationship is stressed during _Eclipse_ when they refuse to fight Victoria and her army. Tanya is their leader and is described as having strawberry blonde hair, and once expressed an interest in Edward Cullen, though he turned her down. Carmen speaks fluent Spanish and was the first to listen and not fear Renesmee for being a half-breed. Eleazar, a former member of the Volturi guard, speaks fluent Spanish as well and has the ability to vaguely identify the gifts of other vampires. Garrett is a tallish, rangy vampire with ruby eyes and long sandy hair that he keeps tied back. He is an adventurer, and alludes to being an American Patriot. He joins the Denali coven in _Breaking Dawn_ and becomes Kate's mate. Kate is described as beautiful and blonde. Her special ability is the production of an electric current over her skin that can shock and incapacitate attackers. She assists Bella in learning to use her new ability of mentally shielding those around her.

Sasha, Vasili, and Irina were former members of the Denali coven. Sasha, the creator of Tanya, Kate, Irina, and Vasili, was executed by the Volturi for creating an immortal child, Vasili. It is illegal by vampire law to create an immortal child, as they are unpredictable and have no self-control. For this reason, both Sasha and Vasili were destroyed. Irina is the former mate of Laurent. She holds a grudge against the werewolves, as they destroyed Laurent, but comes to make peace with the Cullens in _Breaking Dawn_. Before she can speak with them, Irina sees Renesmee, assumes she is an immortal child, and reports the Cullens to the Volturi. Upon realizing that Renesmee is not an immortal child, the Volturi destroy Irina for her mistake.

Egyptian coven

**Tia**, **Amun**, **Benjamin**, and **Kebi** are members of the Egyptian coven. Amun, the mate of Kebi, is shown to be very unhappy to stand witness for the Cullens in _Breaking Dawn_. Benjamin, the mate of Tia, has a high awareness of what is right and wrong. His special ability is to control the elements of nature, air, earth, fire, and water. Benjamin's ability is unique in that it involves physical manipulation, as opposed to illusions of the mind.

European nomads

**Alistair**, **Charles**, and **Makenna** are European nomads. Alistair is good friends with Carlisle, though he does not visit him often. His special ability is tracking. When he is called to be a witness for the Cullens, he leaves before he has a chance to do so out of fear of the Volturi. Charles is the mate of Makenna, and his special ability is to sense if a statement is true.

Irish Coven

**Siobhan**, **Liam**, and **Maggie** are members of the Irish coven. Liam is very protective of Siobhan and Maggie. Siobhan and Liam are mates, and Siobhan's suspected special ability is to alter the course of a situation. Maggie, a red-head, has the ability to sense if someone is lying. They were called upon to witness for the Cullen clan in the face of the Volturi in _Breaking Dawn_.

Romanian coven

**Vladimir** and **Stefan** used to rule along with other Romanian vampires about 1500 years ago. The Volturi overthrew them, however, and destroyed their castle. After the rebellion, it became apparent that Vladimir and Stefan were the only survivors of their coven. They hold a grudge against the Volturi, and are willing to do anything for revenge.

Werewolves/Shape-shifters

Werewolves in the _Twilight_ universe do not age, as long as they regularly phase into wolves. They heal quickly, have enhanced physical speed and strength, and can communicate telepathically with each other while in their wolf forms. At the end of _Breaking Dawn_, it is revealed that the Quileute tribe "werewolves" are not true werewolves because they don't transform according to the lunar cycle. Instead, they are shape-shifters who take the form of wolves, while the "Children of the Moon" were considered true werewolves.

Sam Uley

**Sam Uley** is the leader of the La Push pack. Before becoming a werewolf, he was romantically involved with Leah Clearwater, his high school sweetheart. His relationship with her started to fall apart after his transformation, because he was forbidden to tell Leah what he had become. Their relationship ended when Sam imprinted on Leah's second cousin, Emily, and went back on every promise he had ever made to Leah. According to Jacob, Sam feels guilty for betraying her and responsible for the bitter person Leah has become. When he phases, he is pure black and the largest wolf, until _Breaking Dawn_ when it is noted that Jacob has grown taller than him. He is the pack Alpha, but not by blood; that role is Jacob's, but he allowed Sam to lead the pack until _Breaking Dawn_.

Solomon Trimble portrays Sam in the _Twilight_ film.[10]

Quil Ateara

**Quil Ateara** is a member of the werewolf pack and Jacob's "wingman". He is described as being very muscular. He is only mentioned in passing in the first novel of the series but becomes somewhat of a regular character as of _New Moon_. Unlike most other members of the pack, he was happy about becoming a werewolf, since it allowed him to finally have his friends back and understand what was going on. As a wolf, Quil has chocolate-brown fur.

Quil is one of the five wolves of the pack who have imprinted; he imprinted on Emily's two-year-old niece, Claire. Although this seems to cause something of a scandal, Jacob explains that there is currently nothing romantic about it, and that Quil will be whatever Claire needs him to be at each point in her life, whether it be a brother, a friend, a protector, or a lover.

Embry Call

**Embry Call** has gray fur with dark spots on his back, and is another one of Jacob's "wingmen". He appears briefly in _New Moon_ and _Eclipse_. Embry calls Bella Swan "vampire girl" because she hangs out with the Cullen family. His mother was a woman of the Makah tribe, not the Quileutes; since the werewolf traits are inherited from father to son, he is the half-brother of either Quil Ateara, Jacob Black, or Sam Uley. This causes some stress within the pack, since all of these men's fathers were married before and at the time of his birth.

Paul

**Paul** is prone to angry outbursts which cause him to burst into his wolf form. Paul is one of the bigger wolves, and has dark gray fur. He is the most volatile member of the pack, and becomes so enraged when he learns that Jacob has told Bella about the pack that he turns into a wolf and attempts to attack her. He currently seems to have no ill feelings towards Bella or Jacob. Early in Book 2 of _Breaking Dawn_, Paul is shown to have imprinted on Jacob's older sister, Rachel. This annoys Billy and Jacob because he is always at their house eating their food; however, Billy is happy that Rachel is staying at home longer because of Paul.

Jared

**Jared** was the first werewolf to phase after the pack's leader, Sam Uley. He is one of the five werewolves to imprint: he imprinted on Kim, a girl he sat next to in class. Before he was a werewolf, he never paid any attention to her. After his transformation, he looked at her once and imprinted.

Leah Clearwater

**Leah Clearwater** is the only female werewolf in the history of the Quileute tribe. She transforms into a werewolf during the events of _New Moon_, around the same time as her brother, Seth. This transformation is believed to be what caused the heart attack and death of their father, Harry. She dated Sam Uley for years, until her cousin Emily came to visit and Sam imprinted on her. Sam thus left Leah for Emily. Leah is thus very bitter and cynical, and constantly antagonizes the pack by thinking about things that the other pack members want to avoid dwelling on, such as Embry's parentage. She also likes to antagonize Jacob by bringing up the fact that Bella is marrying a vampire and will shortly become one, when it is clear that Jacob is still in love with Bella.

In _Breaking Dawn_, Leah joins Jacob's pack with the intentions of breaking free of Sam since she is still heartbroken. She shares with Jacob several beliefs and insecurities that she has, such as why Sam imprinted on Emily, her regrets that she might be menopausal, and her inability to be of higher rank because of her gender. As she spends more time in Jacob's pack she makes notable changes in her attitude and personality, and expresses that she is happy and therefore isn't as troubling and negative. Later in the book it is shown that Jacob and Leah's feelings towards each other have changed to a trusted comradeship, in which she stands up for him, protects him, and becomes his second-in-command. As a wolf, she is smaller than the others, light gray, and the fastest of either pack.

Seth Clearwater

**Seth Clearwater** is Leah's younger brother and a member of the La Push pack. He has sandy brown-colored fur. He transforms into a werewolf during the events of _New Moon_, around the same time as his sister, Leah. In _New Moon_ and _Eclipse_ he is shown to idolize Jacob Black, and is said to remind Bella of a younger Jacob. During the newborn attack in _Eclipse_, Seth stays with Bella and Edward, due to his young age of only fifteen, to act as a connection to the pack. When Victoria and Riley appear, Seth fights and destroys Riley with Edward's help. In _Breaking Dawn_ he is shown to have developed an unlikely friendship with Edward, and attends his and Bella's wedding. Seth remains a constant presence throughout the final book in the series. He is initially the only werewolf to feel completely comfortable being around the Cullen family. He also has, according to Edward, very honest and pure thoughts, something that endears him to the Cullens, and Edward in particular. After Jacob forms his own pack, Seth quickly follows. For most of _Breaking Dawn_ Seth is Jacob's second-in-command, until he is replaced by Leah at the end of the novel.

Collin and Brady

**Collin** and **Brady** are two of the youngest wolves in the pack. In _Eclipse_, they are said to have phased at the age of 13, and they later make an appearance in _Breaking Dawn_ as part of Sam's pack.

Others

There are seven additional wolves present at the end of _Breaking Dawn_. These unknown wolves are believed to be very young because of their oversized paws. The alleged reason for their transformations into werewolves is the presence of many visiting vampires at the Cullen residence during this novel.

Ephraim Black

**Ephraim Black**, grandfather to Billy Black, was the last chief of the Quileute tribe. He was a werewolf/shape-shifter himself, and the Alpha of the pack of three, which included Levi Uley and Quil Ateara Sr. (the grandfather of Jacob's friend Quil). He created a treaty with the Cullen family which promised that the werewolves wouldn't expose them as long as the vampires did not bite any humans.

HumansCharlie Swan

**Charlie Swan** is the father of Bella Swan and works as a police officer in Forks. His hobbies include fishing with Harry Clearwater and Billy Black, as well as watching various sports on TV. Charlie married Bella's mother, Renée, just after they both graduated high school and they soon had Bella. Renée divorced Charlie not long after and moved to Phoenix, Arizona, with Bella. Charlie was still in love with her, but had gotten past the fact that she didn't love him anymore. He became accustomed to living alone, except when Bella started to visit him in the summer. When Bella is seventeen, she moves to Forks to live with him. Initially, Charlie is accepting of Edward as his daughter's boyfriend, but after the events of _New Moon_ he blames Edward for the deep depression that Bella went into after he left her. Charlie is grateful to Jacob because he was a great friend to Bella during that difficult time, and he makes it clear that he'd rather Bella choose Jacob over Edward. At the end of _Eclipse_, Bella and Edward agree to tell Charlie about their engagement. At the beginning of _Breaking Dawn_, he is shown to have reluctantly agreed to the marriage. Charlie stays in Bella's life after her transformation, though he is never informed that she is a vampire. At the end of _Breaking Dawn_, he and Sue Clearwater have developed a romantic relationship.

Charlie is portrayed by Billy Burke in the _Twilight_ film.[11]

Harry Clearwater

**Harry Clearwater** was an elder of the Quileute tribe, having died from a heart attack during _New Moon_. He left behind a wife, Sue, a daughter Leah, and a son, Seth. Once Bella learns that Jacob is a werewolf, it is Harry and Billy Black who invite Charlie Swan to La Push to entertain him and keep him safe.

Billy Black

**Billy Black** is Jacob Black's father, born and raised in La Push, and an elder of the Quileute tribe. He is described as being heavyset, having a wrinkled face and russet skin, in a wheelchair, and having black hair and black eyes. His other family members include his two daughters, Rachel and Rebecca, and his deceased wife, Sarah. Billy Black is directly descended from the last chief of the Quileute tribe, Ephraim Black, who was his grandfather. One of Billy's best friends in Forks is Bella Swan's father, Charlie Swan. Once Billy is crippled from diabetes[12] and forced to be in a wheelchair, he sells his truck to Charlie to give to Bella. At the end of _Twilight_, he bribes Jacob to try to convince Bella to break up with Edward.

Billy Black is portrayed by Gil Birmingham in the _Twilight_ film.[9]

Tyler Crowley

**Tyler Crowley** is one of Bella's classmates. In _Twilight_ he nearly hits Bella with his van, but she is saved by Edward. Afterwards, Tyler is desperate to make it up to her and bombards her with constant apologies and asks Bella to a school dance, to which she refuses. He mistakenly assumes she will go to their prom with him and tells the rest of the school, only to hear from Edward that Bella will be unavailable to anyone but himself. His constant attention towards Bella causes Lauren, who is interested in Tyler, to resent Bella.

Tyler is portrayed by Gregory Tyree Boyce in the _Twilight_ film.

Lauren Mallory

**Lauren Mallory** is a silver blonde, fishy-eyed girl who is jealous of Bella despite being popular herself. When Bella moves to Forks, the instant attention that she receives makes Lauren envious, and she remains hostile toward Bella for the rest of _Twilight_, _New Moon_, and _Eclipse_. She is particularly jealous of the attention that Bella receives from Tyler Crowley, on whom Lauren has a crush. Lauren Mallory also has a sneering sort of voice, which Bella notices when she overhears Lauren talking about her.

Mike Newton

**Mike Newton** is a friendly boy who initially has a crush on Bella, though Bella does not return his affections. In _Twilight_ he often asks Bella to accompany him on dates, and, almost always, Bella declines. He has a strong dislike for Edward Cullen. It is with Mike and a group of friends in _Twilight_ that Bella goes to First Beach, where she meets Jacob and learns that Edward is a vampire. In _New Moon_, Mike goes to the movies with Jacob and Bella and tries hard to compete with Jacob for Bella's attention. Mike's family owns a local sporting goods store, which serves as Bella's only job in the series. Mike and Jessica date in _Twilight_ and are together again at Bella and Edward's wedding in _Breaking Dawn_, where Edward comments that "Mike's having difficulty with improper thoughts about a married woman."

Mike is portrayed by Michael Welch in the _Twilight_ film.[3]

Jessica Stanley

**Jessica Stanley** is a classmate of Bella's and her first friend in Forks. She informs Bella about the Cullen family on her first day at school. She tends to be more interested in Bella's popularity than Bella's actual character, and is sometimes jealous of Mike's affections toward Bella. In an excerpt from _Midnight Sun_, Edward hears that Jessica's thoughts toward Bella are actually quite rude, and that she only befriended Bella to share in her attention.[13] Jessica is described as a "chatterbox" with curly dark hair. She and Bella have a falling out in _New Moon_ due to Bella's depression over Edward's departure, but their friendship ends on a good note at graduation during _Eclipse_. Jessica appears briefly in _Breaking Dawn_ as a guest at Bella and Edward's wedding, which she attends with Mike.

Jessica is portrayed by Anna Kendrick in the _Twilight_ film.[14]

Angela Weber

A classmate of Bella's, **Angela Weber** is described as being a tall, shy, quiet, and very kind girl. In an excerpt from _Midnight Sun_, she is revealed to be one of the few of Bella's newly acquired "friends" that is not planning on using Bella's appeal to their own advantage.[13] She has light brown hair and soft brown eyes. She respects the space of others, a characteristic that is very much appreciated by Bella, and has a very gentle disposition. Angela plays a minor role in _Twilight_, but becomes very good friends with Bella during the events of _Eclipse_. She has a strong relationship with her boyfriend, Ben Cheney. In _Breaking Dawn_, her role is limited: her father reads Bella and Edward's vows at their wedding, and she catches Bella's bouquet.

Angela is portrayed by Christian Serratos in the _Twilight_ film.[9]

Eric Yorkie

**Eric Yorkie** is a classmate of Bella's who was immediately interested in her when she moves to Forks. He is described as being an "overly helpful" chess club type, and is very tall with a poor complexion and hair as black as an oil slick. He is resentful of Mike's similar interest, and later in _Twilight_ is seen walking the other way after Mike is hit with a snowball. He asks Bella to a school dance, but she declines and he goes with Angela Weber instead. Eric is valedictorian of his graduating class.

Eric is portrayed by Justin Chon in the _Twilight_ film.[14]

Emily Young

**Emily Young** is Sam Uley's fiancée and second cousin to Leah Clearwater. While dating Leah, Sam imprinted upon Emily when she visited and began pursuing her. She is described as having copper skin, raven black hair, and three long disfiguring scars running down the side of her face and down her arms as the result of Sam phasing into a wolf too close to her. One side of her face is extremely beautiful, as she was before the scars. These scars pull one of her almond shaped eyes down and also tug on the side of her mouth, causing her to have a scowl on one side of her face. Despite this, Emily seems to bear no resentment towards Sam or any other members of the pack. Bella feels that Emily is the mother figure to the pack because she cooks all of their meals and they feel very comfortable and open in her house.

Sue Clearwater

**Sue Clearwater** is the widow of Harry Clearwater, who died during _New Moon_ of a heart attack. Sue has two children, Seth and Leah, who are both werewolves. In _Breaking Dawn_, Sue starts spending a lot of time with Charlie and occasionally cooks him meals after Bella moves out of his house. Bella states at the end of _Breaking Dawn_ that Sue and Charlie are romantically together.

Renée Dwyer

**Renée Dwyer** married Charlie Swan right after high school, but left with their baby, Bella, and divorced him soon after. Renée is an eccentric, silly person who will brave new things (like skydiving) and come to her senses later. Bella always felt that she was the mother of their relationship, having to guide Renée away from doing ridiculous things, and Renée thought of Bella as her middle-aged child. After Renée remarries a much younger baseball player, Phil Dwyer, Bella unselfishly sends herself to live with her dad in Forks so that Renée and Phil can travel together. Edward describes Renée's mind as being insightful and almost childlike. In _Breaking Dawn_, Bella is scared to tell her mother about her engagement to Edward, but Renée believes Bella to be more mature than other teenagers her age and gives them her blessing. Bella says she and her mother look alike, but that Renée has shorter hair and laugh lines. She lives in Phoenix, Arizona, in _Twilight_, and in Jacksonville, Florida, throughout the rest of the series. Bella says in _Twilight_ that her mother is her best friend. After Bella becomes a vampire she doesn't contact her mother, knowing Renée couldn't handle her change like Charlie could.

Renée is portrayed by Sarah Clarke in the _Twilight_ film.[9]

J. Jenks

**Jason Jenks** (alias **Jason Scott**) is a middle aged, balding attorney and forger of legal documents. Alice sends Bella to him when it seems likely that Renesmee and Jacob will need to go on the run to escape the Volturi. Jenks, having previously worked with Jasper several times, has a great fear of the Cullen family due to Jasper's belief that "some kinds of working relationships are better motivated by fear than by monetary gain." Bella employs Jenks to forge birth certificates, passports, and a driver's license for Jacob and Renesmee, and over the course of their relationship he starts to become more comfortable around her than he is with Jasper. An honorable man, he initially expresses reservations about giving Bella the documents she requests, under the belief that she intends to use them to kidnap Renesmee from her father, despite his fear that this might earn him the Cullen family's retribution. Bella assures him that this is not the case, and she decides afterwards to take over all relations with Jenks in order to spare him any further stress that Jasper might cause him.


End file.
